borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot
Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot is the second downloadable content pack for Borderlands. The DLC was released for the Xbox 360 on 29 December 2009 and for the PS3 and PC on 7 January 2010.Second Borderlands DLC around the corner (fragland.net)Borderlands' Second DLC Title, Price, Release Date Revealed- AND STORAGE! - The Jon Venture (sfx-360.com) :"Are you god's gift to gun fights? Think you're the best? Wanna prove it? Then help us celebrate the grand opening of Marcus Bank (a subsidiary of Marcus Corp) by killing hundreds and hundreds of people in Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot, the only competitive arena around where your next of kin can be assured that you're coming back famous... or not at all. (All proceeds are kept by us)"Borderlands: Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot(Official site) Features *Three new Riot Arenas *Bank to store items *Two additional skill points for both playthroughs as mission rewardsNew DLC Announcement: Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot! - Gearboxity - Gearbox Software Community Portal (gearboxity.com) *New game mode, with waves of enemiesBorderlands Expands Again With Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot [Update - borderlands - Kotaku] (kotaku.com) Plot Mad Moxxi is a thrill-seeking woman in search of a new husband. Having gone through three husbands already, her search has led her to becoming the Ring Master/Hostess and Commentator of the Underdome. She considers the Underdome and the excitement of the competition like matrimony and plans to stay only as long as the thrill lasts. Gameplay will include three new Riot Mode arenas where players will fight AI-controlled enemies (PvE) in single player or multiplayer. The expansion starts with a mission entitled "Prove Yourself" in which the player must complete all three arenas. Mechanics The DLC can be accessed in-game by using the fast travel system and heading for the starting location of The Underdome. The gameplay consists of rounds and waves. Each round consists of five waves ending with a Boss wave. Every round brings an increased difficulty level. As the round number increases, the number of gameplay-altering Rules increases, adding variables such as different gravity levels and modified enemy regeneration, accuracy, damage, etc. If a character is incapacitated and fails to achieve a second wind in a multiplayer game, they will respawn in the Penalty Box on top of Moxxi's tower (from which they can still play an active role by sniping enemies) for the remainder of the wave. No experience is gained from kills inside the Underdome and consequently weapon proficiencies are not affected. Glitches Achievements The achievement/trophy list for The Underdome for 360/PS3 DLC Added: Borderlands (ps3trophies.org)Trophy List Hints at More DLC Coming for Borderlands - borderlands - Kotaku (kotaku.com) * Small Tournament Completed the lesser challenge in all 3 coliseums * Hell-Burbia Completed the larger challenge in the Hell-Burbia coliseum * The Angelic Ruins Completed the larger challenge in The Angelic Ruins coliseum * The Gully Completed the larger challenge in The Gully coliseum * Big Tournament Completed each of the larger challenges in all 3 coliseums Trivia *The title "Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot" is a reference to "Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome". *In the trailer for the DLC, when Moxxi's first husband is shown, the Konami Code (Wikipedia) runs across the screen, shooting him. *While playing in the tournaments, you may hear the audience cheer "Heyooo!" which is the famous saying of Steve the bandit who was supposedly one of her husbands. Steve is featured in many Borderlands promotional works, including the 'Borderlands Claptrap Web Series'. Killing a humanoid opponent (such as a Bandit or Psycho) with a single Pistol or Revolver shot will usually prompt the cheer. ''NOTE: You must kill the opponent with one shot, and one shot only, taking out their shield (if any) and all of their health with a single bullet.'' *''There seems to be some inconsistancy with the intro to Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot and the storyline of The Secret Armory of General Knoxx in that Steve is deduced to be her second husband in the intro to Mad Moxxi's while Mr. Shank is stated to be her second husband in General Knoxx.'' See also *Add-on content References External links *Borderlands: Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot (Official Site) *Official press release, New DLC Announcement: Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot! - Gearboxity - Gearbox Software Community Portal (gearboxity.com) *UPDATE: Next 'Borderlands' DLC Encourages 6-Hour Marathon Sessions » MTV Multiplayer (multiplayerblog.mtv.com) *Borderlands: Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot Impressions - Xbox 360 feature - at IGN (xboxlive.ign.com) *Entering Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot, Borderlands' DLC #2 (destructoid.com) Videos Category:Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot